We're Eloping!
by animefans49
Summary: A request oneshot for the couple KyoXTama or KyouyaXTamaki. Tamaki is planning on eloping with Kyouya, but he knows that they won't be able to live very well if they do. So what happens? CLICKY and find out LEMON! Yaoi! KyouXTama KyoyaXTamaki


Guess who? Kyou (animefans49) is back! I'll try to update my stories soon so please be paitent with me DX. I was doing all this stuff for an anime convention I now CAN'T GO TO (sad), anyway... This oneshot was requested by a person who would like to remain: annonymous (I don't care if the words in the opening aren't spelled correctly!), and here is the oneshot! It's the longest oneshot I ever written, and I'm glad it was an Ouran one! I'm currently rewatching the series, I wuv it so... Anyway, here is a KyouyaXTamaki story!

I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, this is used to be fun, and is not making profeit.

Warning: Contains X-rated material, thus the MATURE rating

Definitions or whatever after the story...

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this…" Kyouya sighed as he looked out the window of the train. It was just a normal train, not even a private cart or anything, just seats with everyone else. It had been an hour since they left, so it must've been around one in the morning. Barely anybody was on the train, and the few that were had been sleeping since he and that… idiot… got on.

"Kyouya! I got the commoner coffee! Though they told me we could've just waited till the kart lady got all the way back here…" Tamaki walked down the aisle, as cheerful as always, holding two cups in his hands. He took the seat next to Kyouya, who only glanced at him when he nearly woke everybody up. "Come on, drink it…" He shoved the drink into Kyouya's hands, "We need to stay up the whole trip."

"Why? I'm tired as hell… I don't want this damn coffee…" And yet, Kyouya held onto it anyway.

"We're on a train with the commoners! This is a first time experience!" Kyouya rolled his eyes as Tamaki continued to be fascinated with the sleeping people around them, then after drinking some of the coffee, he shoved that one into Kyouya's only free hand.

"I am not your fucking cup holder Tamaki!" Kyouya growled in a hushed tone, when he noticed why he gave him the coffee. He was going to take pictures. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I want to remember the whole process of us eloping!" He pointed at him with a free hand pouting again as his free hand held the turned on and brand new digital camera. "We ride the train until it can take us no further! Then start our new life together where ever it is!" And before Kyouya could complain, he went off to another kart with a shine to his step, as if a little kid at an amusement park for the first time.

Kyouya stared at where Tamaki had last been before he went to make a dumb ass of himself. He sighed and then went back to staring out his window. This was completely unlike Tamaki, he had just come up to him before the host club and passed him a note that said "we're going to elope", and went on with usual business. Kyouya hadn't taken it seriously, and he thought Tamaki was only kidding, even though now… they were really dating, not just "mom" and "dad".

Though, their parents were rivals, trying to take over each other's companies and all, if they found out their son's were dating each other… nothing good would come out of it. Plus, since they were both men, they can't reproduce; Tamaki's family wasn't going to get a new heir, and Kyouya's father all about image. How would it look if his youngest son was gay? It just wouldn't be pretty.

But Kyouya knew they wouldn't get away with this, someone would find them eventually, or they'd crack from their new lifestyles and either run back home or give themselves away. In the end, they'd never get away with this, and their secret would become revealed: that the sons of the two rivals were dating each other.

"Kyouya! I got some great pictures! Until they told me I was disturbing everybody and had to sit down…" Tamaki sat in his seat depressed.

"That's your own damn fault!" Kyouya hissed at him and shoved the coffee back into his hands, "Now stop drawing attention to us! Idiot…" He went back to ignoring him without another word for the next hour.

"Hey…. Kyouya?" Tamaki whispered and poked his shoulder several times, "You asleep?"

"Almost… Leave me alone…" Kyouya glared at him but it didn't have as much scare as it usually did, since he was so tired.

"Ok, you can go to sleep Kyouya, "Tamaki smiled and leaned over the handle that separated them and kissed him quickly, "Good night, Kyouya-kun."

Kyouya stared at Tamaki for a little while and then back out the window, watching the scenery of the outside world pass them by as the train crossed over a bridge that went over the water. The full moon reflected on the water they passed over it. For now, let's not spoil Tamaki's hope.

* * *

"Hello!! Hiroshima!(1)" Tamaki opened the window to the hotel room and looked at all the sights and wonders of Hiroshima, where they ended up on their journey so far. He got pulled away from the window and landed on the bed by Kyouya, who slammed the window shut and locked it. "What I do?"

"We are hiding right? Why are you making a spectacle of yourself?" Kyouya glared at the idiot who was pouting. "When we get caught, it's your idiot behavior that will be the reason why…"

Tamaki pouted more but then looked up at Kyouya after thinking for a while, "Won't we get caught if we are using a credit card to pay for the room..?"

"If we only stay here a day, they'll think we are trying to get out of Japan. They'll just assume we got on a boat to Kyushu(2)."

"Wait… we're going to Kyushu!? We only just got here! I want to explore!" Tamaki started having a tantrum.

"No…" Kyouya sighed, and kept trying to explain it to Tamaki, but he kept on freaking out. So, in order to calm him down, he jumped on him and pinned him to the bed. "Now are you going to be a good boy and listen to me?"

Tamaki looked shocked for a moment, then slowly nodded and starred into Kyouya's eyes.

"I said they'll assume we went to Kyushu… Like we only stayed here to rest from the trip so far. We aren't going to leave Hiroshima though. I have an acquaintance who owes me her life pretty much, so we are going to stay with her. Understand?" Kyouya pressed on Tamaki's wrists that he had pinned above his head.

Tamaki winced at this action, and then noticed Kyouya waiting for an answer. To Kyouya's surprise, Tamaki grinned. He kicked Kyouya's shin to make him fall on him. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips and kept on grinning, "I understand!"

"…Gah…"

* * *

"According to this, they stayed at a hotel for one night, sir," a private detective bowed in front of Mr. Ootori.

Kyouya's father glanced away for a moment, then looked back at the detective, in a low annoyed voice, he asked him, "Where was the hotel?"

"Um… Down south, in Hiroshima…" The detective muttered, he seemed very nervous; the powerful man was probably scaring him.

"All the way in Hiroshima..? That isn't so bad…" He was holding in all his anger to not look bad in front of the man. "So they're heading south. They're probably taking small steps before getting out of the country."

"Um…" The detective thought this is what anyone would think, and tried to propose looking in Hiroshima first.

"You won't be needed anymore then," Mr. Ootori turned around. "Thanks for your help; I'll send you're payment later."

"E-eh? Sir? We haven't found your son yet…" The detective stayed put, starring down at his feet.

"I have my own people to take care of the rest, have a few look around Kyushu, others in South Korea, but otherwise just give the airports in Japan his picture and keep an eye out incase he has enough money to fly off to any country," he cleared his throat, "keeping you would just be a pain."

"But sir! You aren't thinking rationally!" The detective gulped out his outburst, and starred at the man. "It's just tha-"

"Get out before I have you thrown out, detective…" Kyouya can't run from me forever.

The detective glared at him, hoping in his mind he wouldn't find his son, and opened the door to leave his office. Just as he was leaving, another powerful figure passed him.

"You're son has runaway, I heard."

Kyouya's father turned around and starred at him, "What do you want exactly, Yuzuru Suoh?"

* * *

"It's so old fashioned! I love it!" Tamaki walked around the old temple home that belonged to the woman who owed Kyouya. He walked over to the woman who was in a room sitting down at a table studying. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here!"

She looked at him and smiled, "It's no problem at all Tamaki-san, now could you please keep it down?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry!" He said and closed the sliding door.

"She's studying for college, so let's keep it down," Kyouya walked over. "I know that's hard for you but manage."

"I'm not an idiot!" Tamaki whined but Kyouya walked past him, "So what rooms are we staying in?" He ran and caught up with Kyouya who was just inspecting the place.

"Just down this hall," Kyouya pointed at a room and kept looking around while Tamaki opened the door to find both his and Kyouya's stuff in there.

They must be sharing a room! Tamaki was so happy; he turned on the light and opened the cabinet with a few futons in it, then closed it cheerfully.

Later that day, Tamaki went to see the lady, who was still studying. "So is college difficult?"

"E-eh?" She glanced at him, "sorry you scared me, and yeah, I'm an average mind and the college I'm going to is all so much above me. I have to study this much to keep up."

Tamaki grabbed her chin and pulled out a rose, "I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"

* * *

"My son left me a… um… note…" Yuzuru reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and began unfolding it

"I don't have time for this!" Mr. Ootori yelled. In response, Yuzuru just showed the unfolded note to him:

"Hey dad, it's Tamaki! I'm sorry to tell you this… But if I stay, I can't be with the person I love… It's difficult, but I have decided to runaway. I'd write more but the last train is leaving, so I'm very sorry to leave so suddenly, and I will miss you, but I am eloping!" The note was signed Tamaki Suoh, with a small drawn picture of a brown teddy bear.

"…Your son has run away too?"

"It seems so…"

"He took a train south?"

"The note says so…"

"…The train stops in Hiroshima…" Kyouya's father tried to stay calm, but if what the note says is true… then it appeared his son ran away with his rival's son! "KYOUYA YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

* * *

"She was right Kyouya! They really do have really good okonomiyaki (3)!" Tamaki smiled cheerfully as they walked back to the temple where they were staying with the woman. "I'm glad I asked her the best place!"

"Tamaki… You've never eaten okonnomiyaki before today, so you can't really compare what she said yet…" Kyouya yawned and slipped his shoes off at the entrance and stepped into the temple, Tamaki did the same and followed.

"Well tomorrow lets go to the place closest to here then!" Tamaki said in a happy tone as quietly as he could. They reached the room they were staying in and closed the door behind them.

"Let's just get the futons and go to bed…" Kyouya was about to go get them, but Tamaki rushed over and got two out for him. "Um… you set it up then." Tamaki then laid both futons out, but something was weird about it. "Tamaki…."

"Yeah?" He asked and sat on one futon and had a giant grin.

"You put them right next to each other…" Kyouya was about to drag the other one a little bit away from Tamaki's when he laid on them both. "Tamaki?"

"We're eloping!" He whined.

"I know…" Kyouya whispered doubtful and now very confused. "So… you want me to sleep with you?"

"Well… yes…" Tamaki blushed.

Kyouya starred at him, so that's what he meant. "You… sure?"

Tamaki had already started taking off his clothes and looked up at him.

"…That answers my question," Kyouya sighed, then got on one of the futons, "Don't force yourself to do this."

"I've always wanted to do this!" Tamaki shouted embarrased with his eyes shut, then opened them wide to realize what he said and hid under the blanket that was on the futon.

Kyouya smirked at him, "Really now?" Tamaki blushed more as Kyouya moved the blanket away from him and finished stripping Tamaki himself.

"Kyou- nnn… Kyouya…" Tamaki shuddered as Kyouya nibbled on his earlobe and used one lick down to his neck. While Kyouya licked and nibbled and left a love mark on Tamaki's neck, Tamaki attempted to strip Kyouya.

By the time Kyouya was naked, he had left three hickeys on Tamaki, only one actually on his neck. Tamaki pulled Kyouya down onto him and kissed him deeply while Kyouya's hands explored Tamaki's body as he deepended the kiss.

Tamaki gasped but kept the kiss going as Kyouya grabbed his member and moved his hand along the length.

_Tamaki I'm so sorry…._

Kyouya broke the kiss and moved down to Tamaki's crotch and let go of him. He started to lick up and down on Tamaki's throbbing cock. He started the blowjob and kept teasing Tamaki, not letting him release for a while, until he finally begged him. "Pl-lease… Kyouya.. ah..!!" He moaned loud by accident as Kyouya finally let him orgasm.

_We aren't going to get away with this…_

Tamaki pushed Kyouya back and wanted to pleassure him like Kyouya had just done for him. He moved down and starred at it for a little bit, then started to work it over. He licked the tip and grabbed the base of it as he started to suck Kyouya off. Kyouya controlled how loud he moaned but occasionally he let a loud one slip. Finally Tamaki pressed down and Kyouya came and sat up.

_I'm sorry I got your hopes up…_

Tamaki got on all fors shaking slightly, a little tired and embarrased from all of this, but it just felt too good to stop. Kyouya went over to Tamaki and sucked on his index and middle finger for a little bit, then finally slid the index finger into his throbbing entrance. Tamaki gasped and arms became weak and slipped forward, but his knees stayed sturdy as Kyouya fingered him. He slowly slid his middle finger in and worked at an easy pace on Tamaki to make it less painful for them. Kyouya finally took his fingers out and muttered, "Turn around."

_We have to go back…_

Tamaki turned over as Kyouya hurried on top of Tamaki and grabbed under his legs to spread them wider for him. Tamaki blushed at this and shut his eyes tight as Kyouya was now right between his legs and on top of him. "Are you scared or that embarrased?" Kyouya whispered in his ear, "cause I'm not going to do anything with your eyes shut like that."

_You can hate me but…_

"I-I'm sorry…" Tamaki opened his eyes looking very nervous, so he was probably both embarrased and scared. Kyouya lifted Tamaki's legs a little, "You'll be alright Tamaki, I promise," he pressed his dick at Tamaki's hole and slowly put himself inside him. Tamaki held onto him using all his strength and whimpered a little. After a minute or so he shook Kyouya and was pouting, "Go ahead!"

_…We can't live like this._

Kyouya started to work his way in and out of Tamaki, and after a few thrusts and Tamaki telling him to go faster, began to thrust more and more till he finally got a good pace that Tamaki liked going. After a while, Tamaki arched his back and was twitching slightly, holding onto Kyouya more. "Kyou-y-ya-kun…." Kyouya knew what that meant, they were going to have to stop.

This night he knew was going to end, he didn't like it, but he had to go back. It's just not fair! What if he isn't allowed to be anywhere near Tamaki anymore…?

Kyouya quickened his pace and thrusted a few more times before slamming himself into Tamaki and releasing himself as so did Tamaki, holding onto him the tightest he had the whole night. Kyouya collapsed on Tamaki, trying to catch his breath, while he did the same.

Tamaki kissed Kyouya's cheek and refused to let go of him. "I'm so happy Kyouya… I love you so much…"

…Kyouya would make sure that didn't happen.

* * *

Tamaki had the best night of his life, and woke up feeling sore, but happy. But… something was wrong. He had woken up in.. his room!? On his lap was his brown teddy bear, Kuma-chan. His eyes widened as his father walked into the room. "So you're awake, Tamaki. Did you two have fun?"

"D-dad…. How..?" Tamaki thought they were safe! Kyouya worked on everything, he told him he'd make sure no one would find them.

"Kyouya… brought you back."

"What…? Why!? He said-" Tamaki was so angry. He promised him! He went with him, was it all a lie?

"Tamaki… Without being my heir… What are you going to do to make a living?"

"I can play piano! Maybe become professional! And Kyouya could've managed money for something…"

"Yeah, if you wanted to get caught. Those are things we could've tracked you through, don't you think I would've found you if you were a pro at playing piano? Kyouya could manage money, but he's too good, the higher ups at any job he'd go to would know who his father is. To make a good living… you can't runaway Tamaki." His father sighed, "Feel better, I doubt you can walk." And, with that, he left the room and closed Tamaki's door.

Tamaki hugged Kuma-chan and started to cry. Kyouya wanted to make him happy… but wanted him to have a great life more.

* * *

Tamaki, dispite his dad's wishes, got out of bed that night and rode a limo to Kyouya's. If what Tamaki thought was right, then from searching for Kyouya, any people guarding his house probably wont' be here. He hoped the fence and limped as he made his way to try to get to Kyouya's room upstairs. Tamaki held onto the ledge of his window for dear life and knocked on his window a few times before he heard him say "idiot" before opening it.

Kyouya's face was bruised. "You idiot! You could get yourself killed, go home!"

"I-I-I….." Tamaki was about to cry again just from seeing Kyouya, he kept feeling worse and worse. Kyouya sighed and helped Tamaki inside and closed the window.

He held Tamaki as he wiped his own eyes, he held onto Kyouya. "I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! It's all my fault…"

"…Don't be sorry, Tamaki…"

"But…" Tamaki was going to cry again.

"I love you! So no more crying!" Kyouya said not wanting to say it, but couldn't think of another way to make him happy.

"You… do!?"

"Duh! I risked all this stuff just to make you happy! But we are never eloping again! Got it?" Kyouya tapped his foot as Tamaki nodded.

* * *

(1) HiroShima-A Japanese City on the largest of the 4 main islands that make up Japan. Located far south.

(2) Kyushu-The 3rd largest and most southern island of the 4 main islands.

(3)Okonomiyaki-A Japanese dish consisting of pan-fried batter cake and various ingredients. In this story, we are talking about the city Hiroshima's version of this dish. That version, the ingredients are layered instead of being mixed together. The layers are usually: batter, cabbage, pork, and optional items.

Fore more information on any of these items, please go to where I go the deffinitions, Wikipedia XD. Kyou

DON'T BE AFFRAID TO REQUEST A ONESHOT FROM ME! pm me or e-mail me at:


End file.
